


Ink

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey of Geoff and his obsessions; Tattoos and one Jack Pattillo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

It all started in highschool if Geoff was honest with himself.

 

He was just a sophomore when he saw a tattoo that he had wanted on himself. He knew that his parents would not approve of him getting one, but he knew that once they saw what he wanted they would be perfectly fine with it.

 

So when he showed up at home with a simple tattoo, a bird flying through a heart with MOM written below it, his parents half yelled at him and half cried with joy.

 

The pain of getting the tattoo didn’t even phase him. He welcomed it almost. When the needle first touched down on his skin, right in the inside of his elbow on his left arm, he had not flinched and watched in awe as the artist injected the ink into his skin. He had asked about the process and the lady just said quite simply, that the ink goes through the epidermis and into the dermis where the skin cells are a lot more stable. The ink flowed in and settled down before a few pearls of blood beaded on the surface. Minutes later it was all done and the excess was wiped away and Geoff stared in awe at the beauty that was now permanently on his arm.

 

A new feeling arose in Geoff the longer he stared at the brightly coloured, and slightly red tainted, ink. It started in gut and slowly rose up into his chest and further up still into his mind. The urge, an unrealistic need to adorn his body more and more started to seep into him. A sharp slap on his back woke him from the slight daze and the lady nudge him to the cashier to pay for the service and ink. Every twitch of muscle and shift of weight sent a resonation of pain up his arm and into his shoulder.

And it was worth it all, in the end. Geoff had found a passion in life.

Over the course of the years, Geoff slowly acquired more and more tattoos over both his arms and his torso - and a few hidden ones. He had met some extraordinary people and had some amazing memories made.

Like Griffon. She had been an extreme spitfire of a woman, and for the brief time they had their relationship Geoff felt he was the happiest then. Like him, Griffon had arms full of tattoos that Geoff would trace his fingers over and every individual piece of art until he had them all memorized. They got together at the end of high school and stayed strong for year. It was even Griffon that had helped him get the dream job of his life at a company named Rooster Teeth. It started out small, but then they began to hire more and more people, Geoff and Griffon had started to drift apart.

 

It was not until a new guy came in to work with them that Geoff started to question his sexuality.

 

His name was Jack Pattillo. He had dark wired glasses that framed his dark brown eyes and made them shine brighter. His ginger hair was short on his head and he had a small goatee like beard starting to grow in. He came into the Achievement Hunter office behind Burnie and was introduced to Geoff.

 

Though when Geoff reached forward to shake his hand, a jolt rushed through him at the first contact. Something he had not felt since he met Griffon, nor as strong. He gripped his hand tighter before letting go and turning back to get to work, trying to ignore the rising feeling. If he was honest with himself, Geoff had not felt such an attraction since he got his first tattoo those many years ago. Through the rest of the day, he went about his work, trying to ignore the feelings and concentrate on what he knew, on what he already had.

  
——  
 **  
**

 

Three weeks. Three weeks, four days, nine hours and thirty-four minutes to be exact. That is how long it took for Griffon to corner Geoff to get him to talk. Geoff was finishing up his shower and as he opened the shower curtains, he gave an utmost manly shriek as he saw his girlfriend standing there, both hands on her hips and a stern look marring her face.

"Geoff, we need to talk." Was all she said and turned to leave the bathroom, "Now!" came a shout following her leave. Geoff jumped and dried off quickly, shoving some pajama pants on. He went out to the kitchen where Griffon had two cups of coffee on the island in front of her, one black one with cream.

"Sit down Geoff." she spoke softly. As he did so, she nodded at him and started to talk to him, "I’ve noticed recently that you have becoming more and more distance. And I am about 99% sure it has to do with that Jack fellow. Ever since he started you have been less aware of what is happen with us. We don’t hug or kiss anymore and we rarely even have sex anymore. Now, I want you to be 100% honest with me here. Do you feel anything for me anymore? Is this," here, Griffon gestured between them," Still worth having?" she asked.

 

Geoff looked at Griffon, really looking at her. He took in her braided blond hair, her bright blue eyes, took in her numerous piercings that littered over her, he reached a hand out to caress her arms where her tattoos were. He could recall when and why the majority of ink that is covering her arms was done. All the memories came flooding back, however as they did they just kept slipping by to make room for a new thought, a new person.

 

Geoff retracted his hand and Griffon sighed, understanding and realization falling over her features. She chugged the last bit of coffee in her mug and got up.

 

"I guess that is that then." She said, her voice slightly defeated, "If he makes you happy, then I’m happy that you are." she smiled lightly at him and squeezed his shoulder before heading to the bedroom, packing her stuff up. Geoff continued to sit there, staring at his cup of coffee that was slowly growing more and more cold. He took a few sips still thinking about what had just happened when Griffon came back down, a suitcase and duffel bag in tow. She paused at the threshold of the kitchen before making her way to Geoff and kissing his forehead gently.

 

"I will always love you, Geoff." she whispered and with that she left the house and into her truck, pulling out and driving away.

 

Geoff felt his heart drop. This is a thing that has, that is happening. His girlfriend of years had left him, because she thought, no, she knew that Geoff no longer held her in his heart like he had.

 

That night, Geoff cried himself to sleep.

  
——  
 **  
**

  
  


 

The guys slowly started to notice the change in Geoff as the weeks came and went.

 

He became more withdrawn and was never seen without a beer by his side. His eyes started to have dark lines underneath and his beard grew thick and out of hand. Burnie came up to him first since he saw the comments of the fans, them seeing something was wrong with Geoff instantly.

 

"Hey man, what’s bothering you?" He asked, putting his hand on Geoffs shoulder in the Achievement Hunter office. Geoff, startled slightly, jumped in his spot and spun his chair to face Burnie.

 

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just didn’t get enough sleep I guess." Geoff offhandedly replied, turning back to finish editing the AHWU he filmed. Jack turned his head to look at Geoff, a frown appearing on his face, but said nothing. Burnie looked at Jack and shrugged, heading out back to his own office, "Just get over whatever the fuck is bothering you." he shouted back as he disappeared. Geoff groaned and put his face in his hands and turned his head once he heard Jack get up.

 

"You know you can talk to me, right?" Jack informed, trying to be comforting. Geoff let out a small huff of air and turned his head to Jack, giving him a small, sad smile.

 

"Griffon and I…we broke up." Geoff finally spoke after a small moments hesitation. Jack grimaced at the information and rolled his chair over closer to Geoff.

 

"Hey. You will be okay, okay?" Jack told him. He paused in thought before offering a small smile, "Tell you what. If you want, you can come over to my place after work and we can get your mind off it with some Halo and beer, what do you say?"

 

Geoff looked at Jack, a smile making its way to his face for the first time in a long while. It had been weeks now since the break up, and a good distraction would be worth it to help him move on over it.

 

"Sure man. Can’t pass up a chance to kick your ass Grif-style." he let out a strained laugh, a bit more energy in his system. The faint rush was starting to fill his veins again, the same one tattoos and Griffon did. Jacks smile was waking finally waking him up. Nodding his head in affirmative, Geoff tried focused his attention back on his work while absentmindedly running his hand up and down his tattooed arms. Rather soon, his work faded from his mind and went to the other man in the room. A finger tracing along the edges of one of the larger tattoos: a feather in the middle of a rustic map complete with compasses.

 

A cough startled him slightly as Jack announced he was going for lunch and would be back shortly. Geoff hummed in response and pretended to refocus. As the door clicked shut, he let his mind wander to the places he tried so hard to keep it from for the past month and a bit. His head hit the back of the chair as the images came to him. His red hair and slightly bearded face was in such clear focus, as was the shine in the bright, yet dark brown eyes. Geoff imagined what it would be like to thread his fingers through his hair, tugging at it. What noises would Jack make, and how he could bend Jack to him. Geoff gripped his arm tight, while his other hand ran up his chest to grip at the tattoos there as his thoughts went down that route more. To have Jack kneeling on the floor, waiting for Geoff to order him. A single thought however snapped him out of his slight daze; having Jack curled up at his side with his arm tossed over Geoff, with a single and simple tattoo adorning his arm claiming Jack as Geoffs.

 

"Fuck, I’m so gay." he muttered to himself, his head falling forward and hitting the desk slightly.

  
——  
 **  
**

 

The day progressed slowly after lunch came and went, with Geoff watching Jack when he could. Rather than finishing the edit, he passed it off to the new British intern and he pulled up Google and passed the day looking at possible tattoo designs.

 

"Ready to go?" Geoff heard Jack ask. Eyebrows furrows, Geoff looked at the clock and was surprised that time had passed so fast. He stretched, cracking his back, and got up to follow Jack out of the office. Both men put on a pair of sunglasses and got into Jacks car and he drove to Jacks. The card ride was filled with pleasant chatter about work, different video games that have caught their attention both on the market and coming soon. Geoff attempted to sing some hip hop song that came on and failed miserably all the while Jack laughed. Soon enough, they pulled up to Jacks small apartment.

 

"Pizza and beer okay for dinner?" Jack asked as he unlocked the door and held it open for Geoff.

 

"Sure. Meat lovers supreme and I will love you till the end of time." Geoff joked and headed for the television with the Xbox 360. Jack’s voice echoed through the apartment ordering the pizza and Geoff popped in Halo 3 and selected their accounts and went into matchmaking.

 

"Pizza will be here in 20. You ready to get your ass kicked in the meantime?" Jack teased, offering a can of beer. Geoff took it and opened it, taking a large sip before handing Jack his controller.

 

"Bring it on, big guy." he laughed and started up the match.

  
——  
 **  
**

  
  
  


 

To be fair, they were pretty evenly matched throughout the night. Geoff was great with sniping from afar and Jack’s brute melee force was not to be reckoned with. They did pause for when the pizza came to eat quickly.

 

Jack kept glancing at Geoff while he finished off his slice and took a gulp of beer.

 

"You know, I wish there was more that I could do for you man. I hate seeing you so…down." Jack muttered, bending forward to set both the beer on the table and putting his controller off his lap beside it. Geoff quirked an eyebrow at the man and followed suit shortly after.

 

"Hey, I’m fine. Don’t worry about me." Geoff shoulder chucked him with a forced laugh. The shifting of weight on the couch was all the warning he got before he knew it he was on his back with Jack hovering over him. He had a hand on each side of his head on the couch arm, with one leg in between Geoffs legs and the other was bracing himself on the ground.

 

"J-jack?" Geoff stuttered out, his breath smelling of beer. He looked up into the face of the guy towering over him. Glasses almost falling off and pupils dilated slightly, Jack stayed silent and strong as he peered down at Geoff. His eyes kept looking into Geoffs, searching, until he must have found what he was looking for. He leaned in slowly, allowing ample time for Geoff to put a stop to it. Geoff did not stop him and carefully watched Jack come closer and closer. He knew what was going to happen, they both did.

 

When lips met lips, both sucked in a sharp breath at the initial contact. Eyes opened wide before slowly shutting close, opening up their other senses to take in each other. Geoff let out a small huff of air before reaching up and tangling his hand in Jacks hair while the other hesitantly slide towards his waist. With a small tug, Jack collapsed down on Geoff with a slight oof from both men. They pulled back slightly and Geoff opened his eyes again, gazing up into the deep brown eyes. He frowned slightly and unclasped his hand from Jacks hair to reach to his face and carefully slide his glasses all the way off his face and set them on the table beside them. Now he had better access to see the eyes which were now more alive than ever, no longer being hidden behind the offending eye wear.

 

“You look much better without them, ya know?” Geoff whispered, not wanting to break what was happening.

 

“I guess, but it’s either them or being blind as a bat.” Jack smiled in reply. He leaned in again and pressed another kiss against Geoff. Geoff smiled into it this time and enjoyed the experience. This was what he was waiting for. The uniqueness of being with another man, of having a beard scratch and tug against his own, strong, sturdy hands holding his. He could imagine how things could turn out. It could go on sweet and gentle like it is, or it might even turn hot and heated and clothes might come off. Geoff ran his hands up and down Jacks back and arms, wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close. A hand slipped in between the fabrics of Jacks shirt and started to idly trace patterns across the expanse of the skin. While it was nice, Jack pulled away and shimmied his way to Geoffs side, half sprawled over him and half tucked in between Geoff and the back of the couch.

 

“Is this okay?” Jack spoke in the pause of the moment, the game still running in the background. Geoff thought about the question he was posed with. It has been a while since Griffon left, and he is finally given the opportunity to move on his life. Yes, Jack is another man, but Geoff is feeling young once more. Feeling back to the times of his first tattoo, back to feeling full and high on the rush of the ink. His fingers trailed across Jacks bare arms once more.

 

“Yeah. This is perfect actually.” Geoff replied before leaning in as best he could to kiss the top of Jack’s head. Jack hummed happily in reply before reaching forward to grab the Xbox controllers. He handed Geoff his and promptly laid back down where he was before. They then proceeded to continue on with their Halo games, and eventually joined in to the larger online maps. People, recognizing their names, instantly started talking and making noise over their headsets. Jack and Geoff laughed and sat up properly to plug theirs in to reply and say that they were not impersonators and the actual Jack and Geoff from Achievement Hunter. Once that was done and people cheered, the games continued on, with Jack and Geoff stealing kisses when they could.

  
  
——  
 **  
**

 

  
  


Over the course of the following months, the two evolved their relationship and started to get to know one another even more. They hired more people for the Achievement Hunter office, and now they were at a full on six people working alongside each other.

 

They learned what each other liked and didn’t like. Jack was able to make the perfect cup of coffee for Geoff and Geoff could cook a steak the way he knew Jack loved. It was the odd things like that.

 

Another thing they agreed upon was not keeping their relationship a secret. They met up at the front doors of Rooster Teeth and walked their way to Burnies office where they told him what happened and the exact involvement of their relationship. Seeing nothing wrong with it, Burnie just waved them on and told them to get back to work. With smiles, the two carried to the Achievement Hunters office and on with their life.  

  
——  
 **  
**

  
  
  


One big moment in their relationship however, was when Geoff brought up taking their relationship to the next level. At first Jack was nervous; he had never done anything with another man before. Geoff reassured him that he really had not either and that it would be an experience for both of them. A bit of research was done and a trip to the store was made for condoms and lube.

 

It was no question to either of them who would be on top and who would be on the bottom. Geoff took charge in the office, so Jack fell in line in the bedroom as well and let Geoff take charge there as well. The foreplay was exciting and something they both knew; where to touch each other to create a certain noise, how they liked to be kissed, how they like their cock pumped and sucked. Once the condom and lube came out, things became slightly awkward. They fumbled and bumped regularly, but at least laughed it off and chased the awkward away with kisses.

 

Prepped and ready, eager to go, the two whispered to each other as Geoff enter Jack for the first time. Both men whimpered at the new sensations and Geoff kept regularly checking in with Jack to make sure he was okay. With each reassurance, Jack got more and more impatient until he grabbed Geoff’s hips and slammed him forward. Both moaned the action and Geoff got the hint and carried on with the sharp, quick pace.

 

Since then, their relationship got even more close. New possibilities opened up about what they wanted and were tested out. Jack’s favourite though, was the blindfold they got. Sometimes he would slip it on while he waited for Geoff to get home and hear the intake of air once he was seen, other times Geoff would surprise him from behind and wrap it quickly over his eyes, in his mouth, or even around his neck or wrists. The strip of black cloth became a staple in their sexual lives that both grew to love.

 

It was always used on Jack and never on Geoff.

  
——  
 **  
**

  
  


 

The day that Geoff finally let go and relished in the feelings he has been trying to push down for so long was the best day in Geoff’s life. Jack had been keeping quiet and doing some research away from Geoff until that fateful day he came home with a slightly bandaged arm. Panicked slightly once he saw it, Geoff walked up to Jack and tenderly grabbed his arm.

 

“What the fuck is this man?” Geoff shouted. Jack pulled his arm back and held them up in front of him, palms facing out.

 

“Whoa whoa. It’s ok.” Jack calmed Geoff, “Look, I’ll show you what happened alright? Nothing to be worried about. I just want to you know…surprise you I guess.” Jack finished, showing his bandaged arm to Geoff.

 

Ever so slowly, he peeled back the gauze on his right arm. In what seemed to be minutes was just seconds until a bright, lime green tetris block that had a red tint of blood to it. Geoff stood frozen on his spot, his eyes tunnel visioning in on the block. He slowly reached out with a hesitant hand and lightly touched the raw skin. A sharp intake of breath met his inquiries, but did not stop him so he carried on. He stepped in closer to look better. It was the lime green z block with thick, black borders. Thoughts and images whirled around in the forefront of Geoff’s mind, with the strongest being,

 

Mine.

 

That single thought kept repeating over and over, becoming even more and more loud and strong, breaking through all of Geoff’s resistance he’d built up over the years. Seeing the simple tattoo on his mans arm meant more than just a body decoration to Geoff. To him, this was a mark of ownership. Tattoo’s were his thing, not Jacks, and having one now displayed so blaisé…Geoff couldn’t take it anymore.

 

He looked up into Jack’s eyes, and saw the confirmation to his own thoughts echoing back at him. Jack was his.

 

Lips crashed together, teeth awkwardly clanked together is a mad rush of heat and lust. Geoff forced Jack back against the door and he hissed in pain from both the pressure on his raw arm and the door handle digging into his back. Geoff forced one knee in between the other mans legs and held a wrist out to the side. With a growl, he detached from Jack’s lips and started to make his way down his jaw to his neck, alternating between biting and kissing, leaving angry red marks on his way down. Once he got to the junction of where his neck met his shoulder he bit down hard. Jack moaned loudly, and Geoff replied in kind.

 

His free hand made its way down Jack’s shirt, slowly unbuttoning as he went. He pulled his wrists above his head once he got the shirt of and he leaned in close to the mans ear,

 

“Keep them there, or else.” he hissed out, and pulled the glasses of as he pulled back. Jack nodded and looked down and not at Geoff’s eyes. With a nod of approval, Geoff glanced at the ink on the arm above, groaning in frustration at seeing it again. His hands flew to his own clothes as he stripped them off, admiring his boyfriend’s body as he did so. He reached down to his own half-hard cock and gave himself a few pumps, going slightly faster at the sight once again of the green ink.

 

Returning back to the red head against the door Geoff was impressed he kept his form against the door, as awkward as it was. He lazily traced his fingers over the torso, trailing lower and lower until he brushed ever so lightly over the obvious bulge in the jeans. Jack made a grunting sound at the feeling, but Geoff pulled his hand back up and went to his arm once more to trace the edges of the z-block.

 

“It’s all mine.” he muttered, before pulling the arm down to give the bloodied tattoo a gentle kiss. Releasing the limbs, Geoff finally unbuttoned Jack’s jeans and unzipped them, pulling both them and his boxers off in one go. Lurching in to kiss his lips one more, Geoff then shoved Jack to the ground on his knees.

 

“Suck.” he ordered. With a small whimper, Jack opened his mouth and took all of Geoff in his mouth as far as he could go before hollowing his mouth and bobbing up and down on his cock. Geoff hiss in pleasure and held back from thrusting right into the warm mouth, and instead wrapped his hand in the hair in front of him and started to pull and tug on it, causing Jack to moan around his cock. As he stopped Jack before he came to soon, he bent over and pulled out a condom and lube from the nearby table draw and rolled it over his cock.

 

He pulled Jack back up and turned him around. “Place your hands against the door and bend” Geoff ordered.

 

“Yes, sir.” Jack replied and followed his instructions. Popping open the bottle of lube, Geoff quickly poured a bit of his fingers before tossing it aside and moving in close to Jack.

 

“God damn Jack. Do you have any idea, just what you’ve done to me? Getting that fucking tattoo?” Geoff whispered as his finger traced Jack’s entrance lightly. Just as he was about to answer, Geoff pushed forward sharply with his finger cutting anything Jack was going to say off. Using the door as leverage, Jack pushed back as best he could, fucking himself on Geoff’s fingers.

 

“I’ll tell you what. Seeing you with that ink, dirtying your skin, making you mine,”Geoff hissed, pumping his finger in and out, slowly stretching the man until he was able to insert another finger in. A whimper resonated, which quickly turned into a moan as Geoff found Jack’s prostate.

 

“Because that is what you are. You are mine, in all sense of the word. Your body ismine. Your everything is mine. All because of this fucking green ink.” Geoff growled at the end, scissoring Jack open as fast as was acceptable. Once he was adequately prepared enough, Geoff poured a bit of lube over his cock and lined himself up to Jack.

 

With an animalistic sound, Geoff pushed himself in slowly. Once he was fully sheathed in Jacks tightness, he held still a moment before pulling back out. He snapped his hips forwards, pushing back in making Jack gasp out. His pace picked up almost off the bat, not bothering to go slow at all and full out fucking Jack for all that he was worth.

 

Before too long, all the was heard in the small place was the grunts and groans of the two men at the front door as they both climbed higher and higher to their climaxes. Jack came first, screaming out Geoffs name as he spilled all over the floor beneath him. Feeling Jack pulse around his cock, Geoff came right after calling out Jack’s name.

 

After a few moments of silence, Geoff pulled himself out and let Jack fall down to the floor. He pulled the used condom off and tied it up before tossing it in the bin. He bent down and placed a kiss on Jacks head before padding away to the bathroom to wet down a towel with warm water before heading back to Jack. By the time he got back, Jack had pulled himself up and over to the couch and was sprawled out, clearly spent.

 

A smile graced Geoff’s features as he stood at the doorway watching his boyfriend and letting his eyes roam over his body. He walked forward to him and gently started to clean Jack up. Jack made a sound at first contact and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled once he saw Geoff cleaning him up.

 

“So, I take it you like the tattoo then?” Jack asked, his voice barely a whisper, “I know you have some sort of connection with tattoos Geoff, I know it. I keep catching you staring at yours, tracing the patterns along my skin. I just…wanted to make you happy.” Geoff  gave a sharp, yet quiet laugh.

 

“You can say that.” he replied as he finished wiping down the mess Jack had made. Once done that, he got up and finish cleaning the mess in the hallway. Jack mumbled to himself and got up, attempting to make his way to the bedroom. After a few stumbles he made it and collapsed on the bed. A small dip on the other side altered him to the other man’s presence and his arm got lifted up from his body again. Light kisses trailed their way down from his shoulder down to the lime green z where he gazed in awe at the art.

 

He pulled back up and nuzzled into Jack’s neck, taking a deep breath before saying loudly and clearly,

 

“I love you.”

 

Jack sucked in a deep breath before letting it out in a laugh. He turned over and gave Geoff a kiss on the lips.

 

“And I, you.”

 

They kissed again and curled together, slowly drifting off to sleep with Geoff gently caressing Jack’s new tattoo.


End file.
